1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method for encryption or decryption of communication data.
2. Related Background Art
It is necessary for an information apparatus connected to a network to prevent data sniffing and wiretapping by third parties. In order to prevent such illegal acts, data ciphering is very effective.
As a cryptosystem becomes more complicated, it takes a longer time to perform a cipher process. For example, in transmitting print data encrypted at a personal computer via a network and printing decrypted data with a printer, the total printing speed is lowered because of encryption and decryption processes.